This invention relates to a vehicle signalling system and more particularly to a signalling system for requesting drivers who are operating a vehicle behind another vehicle to dim or turn on their headlights.
It is not uncommon, on highways and in city traffic, for drivers to neglect to dim or turn on their headlights. Light from headlight high beams reflect off side view and rear view mirrors into drivers' eyes. The reflected light is a source of tremendous annoyance and distraction and impairs the ability of drivers to observe the road and control their vehicles.
Vehicle manufacturers have responded to this problem by equipping some vehicles with "day and night" rear view mirrors. The mirrors help to reduce glare but cause another problem because they substantially reduce night vision. Any reduction of vision at night is undesirable and can cause serious accidents, especially when vehicles are travelling at high speeds and changing lanes. Furthermore, the "day and night" mirror is not applicable to the side view mirrors of trucks which cannot be adjusted during driving and require wrenches for angular adjustments.
The failure to turn on headlights also affects vehicle safety. This usually occurs at sundown when some sunlight is still available to prevent a driver from becoming aware that his headlights are not turned on. The failure to turn on headlights can also cause serious accidents, by way of example, "head on" collisions between vehicles changing lanes.
Because of fierce competition for buyers, controlling costs is of major concern to vehicle manufacturers and they are reluctant to make changes which add cost to their products. Manufacturers are also reluctant to make changes which increase their warranty costs and restrict the freedom of their designers to create original and competitive styles which satisfy the tastes of the public. It is noteworthy that in an industry which is as competitive as the automotive industry, it is extremely rare to add new features at very, very low investment and manufacturing costs.
From the foregoing, it is apparent that a successful solution to the foregoing problem will have to be low in cost, reliable and have little, if any, effect on vehicle styling.